Gnar/History
Previous Lore 1st= "Gnar!" - Gnar is a primeval yordle whose playful antics can erupt into a toddler's outrage in an instant, transforming him into a massive beast bent on destruction. Frozen in True Ice for millennia, the curious creature broke free and now hops about a changed world he sees as exotic and wondrous. Delighted by danger, Gnar flings whatever he can at his enemies, be it his bonetooth boomerang, or a nearby building. Missing Link A primitive yordle born millennia in the past, Gnar is playful, diminutive and cute until his occasional bouts of anger transform him into a massive, violent, and destructive beast. Trapped within a glacier of True Ice, Gnar was frozen for an age before he broke free, emerging to find the world much changed. These new, exotic realms only ignite his delight and curiosity, for where most fear danger, Gnar pounces to meet it head on. Patch History ** bonus movement speed reduced to from . * ** Damage cap against monsters increased to 300 at all ranks from . * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V9.24b * ** AD ratio increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V9.16 * ** No longer refunds full cooldown if the returning Boomerang is grabbed at maximum range. * ** Can no longer change the direction of Hop after transforming through before bouncing on a minion. ;V9.8 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V9.6 * ** Cooldown reduced to 7 seconds at all ranks from . ;V9.4 * ** armor growth increased to from . ** magic resistance growth increased to 4 from 2. ;V8.15 * ** Now properly listed as World Champions: 2017 in the Skins Collections tab. ;V8.4 * ** Base on-catch cooldown reduction reduced to 40% from 45%. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Passively increasing on-catch cooldown reduction to %. ;V8.1 * ** Transformation to and from Mega Gnar has been visually changed to remove a seizure risk. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 59 from 51. ** Base armor increased to 32 from 23. ** Mega Gnar base attack damage increased to 65 from 57. ** Mega Gnar base armor increased to 36 from . ;V7.18 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 510 from 540. ;V7.13 June 28th Hotfix * ** When Mini Gnar Hops off another unit, he can no longer change the direction of his jump by casting . ;V7.13 * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Range increased to 600 from 475. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.7 * and ** *** Mega Gnar's boulder replacements no longer visually disappear earlier than intended. ;V7.6 * ** Stats *** Base health regeneration reduced to from . *** Health regeneration growth reduced to from 3. * ** Stats *** Base health regeneration increased to from . *** Health regeneration growth increased to from . * ** Mega Gnar can now queue another spell during Crunch's cast time. ;V7.3 * ** No longer instantly kills champions when Hopping from one corner of to another. ;V6.22 * ** Snow Day Gnar's Hop bouncing audio has been fixed when Gnar stomps on friendly targets. ;V6.18 * ** Base damage reduced to from . * / ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V6.13 * ** Mini-Gnar bonus range increased to from level)}}. * ** Return boomerang distance increased to 3000 from 2500. * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V6.12 * General ** Restored warning particles when Snow Day Gnar and Gentleman Gnar are about to transform. * ** Snow Day Gnar's Hop attack speed buff particles no longer cut off at certain angles. ;V6.5 * Stats ** *** Base attack damage increased to 51 from 48. * ** Now accurately displays the amount of bonus range Gnar gets over Mega Gnar. * ** Fixed a bug where minions and monsters tossed by GNAR! would receive damage after a brief delay rather than upon landing. ;V5.23 * Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 150. ;V5.3 * ** 'Tired' debuff duration increased to 15 from 13. ** Mega gnar duration decreased to 15 from 19 seconds (as a note, the tooltip originally said 15 seconds, but it was actually 19 seconds). ;V5.1 * ** Cooldown refund on catch reduced to 45% from 60%. * ** Now passively increases Boomerang Throw's cooldown refund on catch to 50/55/60%. ;V4.20 * Stats ** Base health increased to 540 from 539.2. ** Base armor reduced to 23 from 23.2. ** Base health regeneration reduced to 2.125 from 5. * ** All bonus statistics are now considered to be growth statistics and will scale non-linearly, with the exception of Mini Gnar's movement speed and attack range. *** Mega Gnar now grants: +43 Health Growth, +2 Armor and Magic Resist Growth, +2.5 Health Regeneration Growth and +2.5 Attack Damage Growth. Mega Gnar will see a reduction of ~30 health and ~4 attack damage at level 1, but this is a buff to late game. ** Bonus movement speed increased to 10-30 from 10-25. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD scaling increased to from . ** Damage-collision width reduced to 55 from 60. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD scaling increased to from . * ** Base damage changed to from . ** Maximum damage to monsters increased to from . * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ;V4.16 * ** Now detects collision with player created terrain (Anivia's Crystallize, Azir's Emperor's Divide, Jarvan's Cataclysm and Trundle's Pillar of Ice). ** Fixed a bug where using GNAR! on a dashing unit would cancel their movement, but not stun them, if they hit a wall. ;V4.15 * General ** Recommended items have been updated. * Stats ** Base health regen increased to 5 per 5 seconds from 3. * ** Fixed a bug where Gnar wouldn't gain bonus health immediately upon transformation. * ** Outgoing missile width increased to 60 from 45. ** Return missile width increased to 75 from 70. ** Minimum missile speed increased to 1400 from 1000. ** Boomerang's return logic has been improved to better track Gnar. ** Boomerang's return particles have been improved. * ** Missile speed increased to 2100 from 2000. ** Missile width increased to 90 from 80. ** The delay before picking up boulders off the ground reduced to 0.3 seconds from 0.5 seconds. ** Now checks to for enemy champions that are very close to Gnar's center point when he casts (and now hits them). ** Now deals area of effect damage in a small radius on landing if it hits no enemies. * ** Fixed a bug where enemies could sometimes cast spells when Wallop's stun was overlapped with GNAR!'s stun. * ** Now has a scaling. ** Casting time reduced to seconds from seconds. ** Fixed a bug where GNAR!'s knockback ministun (not the wall stun) would sometimes be removed too early. ;V4.14 * Added. }} Category:Gnar Category:Champion history